


There is a Man Inside My Wall

by Salfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: Poem was inspired by a combination of the creepypasta"In the Walls", thisTikTok series, and just the general idea/stories of people living in hidden spaces in your home
Kudos: 2





	There is a Man Inside My Wall

There is a man inside my wall  
He watches me as I sleep  
He hides behind the mirrors  
I can hear him breathing late at night  
Ragged and heavy

I told my husband of the man  
He tells me there is no man  
He thinks I need more sleep  
Or maybe that I’m crazy  
He does not say this last part aloud

There is a man inside the walls  
I know this to be true  
I can hear his nails scratch at the drywall  
And chip away at the insulation

I wonder how large the space is  
Wonder what else could be hidden  
In the darkness beyond my reflection  
Inside my walls

There is a man inside the walls  
He sees me through the cracks  
His eyes glisten in the light  
He stares, unblinking

My husband does not see the eyes  
The eyes that watch me  
That follow my every move  
That know my every thought  
I see them in my dreams

The man inside my wall is gone  
There are no eyes in the cracks  
No scratching at the walls  
I should be relieved  
But I am not

I hear footsteps in the night  
The sound of nails drags along the wall  
They approach the bedroom door  
I hear the knob turn

There is a man inside my home


End file.
